Gravity Falls AU and Crossover Extravaganza!
by Mystic Piss
Summary: This is a collection of stories based around Gravity Falls in many of the AUs and crossovers that've been sprouting up. Cpt.3 Rev Pines, A little conversation between Paz and Gideon. Monsterfalls, Reverse pines, Pokemon AU...more will be added as they are written.
1. Introduction and Navigation

**Introduction**

* * *

Alrighty, so to start off, this is going to be a collection of stories from different AUs, crossovers and canon. Many will be continued, some will be one shots, all of which will be posted to this "story". I feel an introduction is necessary because this is my first collection and I will be running it a little differently than my other chaptered stories.

Each chapter title will be placed at the top of the chapter between the bars; above the chapter title will be author notes with the Situation, if there are other fics in it's canon in this story, age and setting, and any other important information such as what AU you are about to read.  
This chapter will be removed as more chapters are posted.

The traditional title area in the drop-down menu in the top right and bottom right of the story that allows you to switch between chapters, will also read which AU each chapter takes place in to make it easier to find sequel chapters or avoid AUs you just may not like, along with a number which will point you to the next fic in that AU.  
Any updates to pre-existing stories or information regarding it will be thrown on my profile page.

As always, reviews are always welcome, and feel free to comment which story or AU you'd like me to continue or write about next!


	2. Reverse Pines-1

**Situation** : Reverse Pines, my version. Age; 12, this would be the equivalent of _Hand that Rocks the Mabel_ type introduction.

 **Notes** : As much as I love Reverse Pines with the twins being dicks to each other, I prefer the twins being super close and overprotective little assholes that are willing to kill for each other but still tease each other with the same intensity as the adorkable loving kids we know

Also pardon if some details are wrong on the AU, it's hard to brush up on the details when the original posts about it are mia; didn't get too much into the twisted bits of their personalities, just the two being little cutie patoots

* * *

 **Introducing; The Mystery Twins**

* * *

"Those Mystery Twins sure are something!"  
"Such sweethearts! Never met a child so polite!"  
"And what a show! Didja see that boy levitate? Amazing!"

Dipper Pines peeked out the stage curtains and watched as the people of Gravity Falls left the tent smiling and chattering about the wonderful magic show they'd just performed. He grunted, "Mabel?"

"Yeah bro-bro?" She replied, straightening her hairpin with a grin into the mirror.

Dropping the curtain, he turned around and walked towards her, a skeptical look on his face, "What was with all the attention on that pig-faced kid? Gilbert? Gibson?" He paused trying to recall the name before writing it off altogether, "It's not like you."

"It's _Gideon_." She grinned, before sticking her tongue out at him, "And I think he's kinda cute. I mean, he hangs out with that loser Pacifica, but who cares? It's not like _she's_ any competition or anything."

"Oh great, not this again." Dipper groaned with a roll of his eyes, "Are you seriously gonna try this whole dating business again? Did the last three boys we had to dispose of teach you nothing?"

"Oh come on Dipper! Quit making it seem like we killed them, all it was was a little psychological torture." The Pines twins had their own special way of disposing of threats, and of course any suitors that didn't quite line-up with Mabel's personality were seen as threats by Dipper. "And they don't remember us anymore anyway, so what's the dealio?"

"The 'dealio' is that it's annoyingly messy. The torture is fun, but then we have to wipe their minds and that's an ordeal in itself, and–" He cut himself off realizing he'd gone off topic, "Waitaminute, Mabel! That's not the point! I mean what's the point in going after people if they all have the same weak personality? It's not like the outcome is going to be any different." He grumbled the last bit, annoyed by the extra work she was making for them by continuously courting men who quickly grew to dislike her flip-floppy personality.

Afterall, the twins were nice when it came to each other, but other people did not get a second chance with them. If one of the two were hurt in any way, emotionally, or physically, on purpose or by accident, the other would be there in a heartbeat ready to seriously fuck-up the offender.

"Awe, Dip-dops all worried." She grinned, knowing exactly where he was going with this. "Is everyone out of the House? Or do we still have some stragglers?"

"All clear." Despite knowing that the audience had all left, he poked his head out from behind the curtains, just in case his 'sight' was wrong. "And you know I am, we have more important things to be doing than wasting time with guys you _know_ can't handle you."

"Awe, but Dipper, I have a good feeling about this one!" Mabel grinned, turning from her mirror and removing her jacket and dropping it on the floor with a sound effect. "Bloop!"

"You said the same thing about how many other guys we've had to deal with? It's a waste of time Mabel, we need to focus on finding the other two journals. It's why we started this stupid tent of telepathy gig. If we keep wasting time-"

"If we keep wasting time on your stupid summer romances-" She interrupted, imitating his voice and taking a seat in a nearby chair. It was pretty routine for them to relax backstage before Stan got there to pick them up after their show.

"Mabel-"  
"Maaaaabel"

"Mabel stop it"  
"Maaaaabel staaaaaap it"

"I really don't think premonitions are your thing."  
"I really don't thin-whhhhaaaaaaaat?" Mabel blinked a few times, ""What do you mean by that? I'm plenty good at premonitions! In fact, I premonite that you're gonna fall out of that chair tonight!" She pointed at the other chair opposite her with a pout. Premonitions were her _thing_ , and her brother knew that.

"I don't mean premonitions in general." He started to explain, eyeing the chair she tagged as his downfall. "I mean premonitions about yourself. Your dates go nowhere, and in the end we just end up wasting time we could be using to locate those journals." It was her idea as well as his to search for Journal 1 and 2 so that they could take care of each other, so it wasn't like she could just blow it off as a stupid idea, she wanted them just as badly and he knew it.

"Ugh, I know we need those things but who says we can't have a little fun along the way?"

Dipper frowned, coming over to the table and turning the chair around to straddle it, resting his head on the rails. "It's not fun watching you get hurt every time one of them breaks your heart, Mabel."

"I don't see you complaining when we need to 'dispose' of them."

"Because they deserve it, duh. I'd rather not see you hurt in the first place, and you won't let me threaten them anymore-"

"Because it takes the fun out of the date if they're too scared to breathe around me! I-" A thought occurred to her and she paused, "Maybe we should set you up on a date with Pacifica…Oh! Yeah it could be a _double date_!"

"A Northwest? Eugh, Ew no." He scrunched up his face in disgust, "No way am I even thinking about spending time with such an underprivileged brat. Her great grandfather shoveled poop for heavens sake!"

"But-"

"No."

"Dipper-"

"Noo-"

"But you could keep an eye on me and Gideon." She paused, waiting to see if he'd cut her off again only to see him staring back at her with interest, "And then you can threaten him all you like if he steps out of line!"

He was silent for a few minutes, mulling over the idea in his head. True, he could keep an eye on this kid to make sure he didn't hurt his sister, but he'd also have to go on a date with the 'heiress' to the lowest class family in town who had a big mouth and a blinding fashion sense.

"Dipper..?"

Then _again_ , it could be pretty good for their reputation. Big Dipper and Shooting Star take pity on Northwest and…whatever Gideon's last name was. Not like he'd ever heard of the kid before today.

Of course, he'd also have to wear something to match Pacifica's…bright…fashion sense, which if she wore anything other than neon blue would prove difficult since he didn't have any other bright colored clothing.

"Hellooo- Dipp n Dots, you home?"

But his sister did come first, it's not like he was going to be able to stop her any time soon, once she set her mind on something it was nearly impossible to sway her, and the kids were losers, it's not like either of them were an actual threat, unlike that Vampire guy she'd met in the woods last month.

"Earth to Dipper, constellation is not responding, I repeat, the little Dipper is not responding." She went to poke him and he absentmindedly swatted her hand away, still weighing his options, and she shrugged, choosing to kick the leg of his chair, making it shake slightly with each kick.

"Kick! Kick! Kick! Kick!" She chanted, waiting for him to get fed up with her and respond.

What she didn't expect, was by the 6th kick, she heard a wail and a thud, as the leg she'd been kicking gave out and the chair broke, leaving her foot on a collision course with his shoulder.

"Ow! Mabel, what the heck?!" He looked up to her, rubbing his shoulder and picking himself up off the remains of the chair.

Mabel, on the otherhand, was trying to sustain a laugh and failing, "Sorry Bro, -pssssheeheheh- but it- it looks like -hahah- like my premonition came true!"

He groaned, but smiled nonetheless, "I guess it did." Who was he kidding, this was his sister they were talking about, no matter how much he didn't want to bother with her stupid dating schemes, they meant a lot to her and kept her happy no matter how stressful or fruitless their search turned out to be.

They both turned their heads towards the curtain as they heard a shrill car horn from outside. Getting up from her seat, Mabel grabbed her jacket off the floor and pushed her chair in as her brother dusted himself off and they headed out towards the front of the tent, more than ready to head back home.

"Hey Mabel?"

"Yeah?"

"I _guess_ I could tag along to keep an eye on you guys." He saw her face light up and quickly added "But only if you make all the arrangements!"

Her grin grew even more as she pulled him into a hug "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I know this is the last thing you want to do, but it'll be fun!"

"Yeah yeah."  
It made his sister happy and the two were weak, it wasn't like they could stand up to him or his twin so what was he so worried about?

And besides, rumor had it that Pacifica's been staying at the Mystery Shack, which is bordered on 3 sides by a dense woodland property the twins frequented on their search for the journals, but the Mystery Shack property was left unchecked because it'd be far too suspicious snooping around there in broad daylight.

Perhaps Mabel's good feeling about Gideon was more than just a good feeling about Gideon.


	3. Pokemon AU-1

**Situation:** Pokemon AU, during Northwest Mansion Noir, canon ages.

Before we begin, imagine season 1 Ash Ketchum reading the title all super enthusiastic-like and this ( watch?v=3_bIqdFq0yw)

The Perfect Party Pokemon!

* * *

Pacifica looked around the room in horror as her guests and (few) friends alike had ceased moving. The unmistakable scent of wood hung in the air around them as she took in the scene.

Before her laid out in all it's morbid glory were the corpses of her rival, butlers, her beloved Furfrou her parents had gotten her as a birthday present when she turned 10, and directly below the terrifying blue entity that was engulfed in spiritual flame was the boy she'd enlisted the help of earlier in the evening.  
"No. Nonononono." She whined, taking a step backwards "This can't be happening, this can't be happening!"

The ghost grinned, it's terrifyingly sharp canines glistening as the blue flames surrounding it broke off into wisps and struck the larger than life painting in the middle of the ballroom. The brass frame glowing red from the intensity of the fire as the family within it burned. A sharp laugh drew her attention from the image back to the ghost that started all this. "Forest of death, a lesson learned." It's smile grew more malicious and it's voice took on an even more unearthly howl as it spoke, "And now the Northwest manor… _shall_ _ **burn**_!"

As the fires around the room grew with the ghost's terrifying laugh, a small hatch in the floor to her right popped open to reveal an all too familiar face, the one who in her eyes, caused all of this.

"Psst Pacifica." Her father called, drawing her attention. Her mother and one of the butlers were already inside, a shiny Eevee in hand, and her mind immediately shot back to her Furfrou who'd rushed out to attack the ghost in an attempt to protect his family, and gotten turned to wood in the progress. "Quick, into the safe room before he notices. We have enough food in here to last you, me, and a butler a full week." He looked back to the butler and put up a hand, lowering his voice even more, "We'll _eat_ the butler."

She immediately noticed that he hadn't mentioned her mother in that scenario at all and cringed at the thought of eating another human being over something so trivial as opening the party gates. Looking back to the ghost who laughed at the destruction he was causing, she gulped and looked back to her father with a resounding, "No."

"N-No?!" He sputtered for a moment, not used to the word coming from his daughter. His voice hardening as he spoke again, his voice rising slightly in volume. "Pacifica Elise Northwest, get into the safe room this instant."

"What about Pawvarotti?"

"What?" Her father craned his neck out of the bunker to look across the floor and spotted the Furfrou near the front of the hall collapsed on the floor paws outstretched as it had been when it leapt towards the apparition. "Oh the dog. Yes, yes it's a shame he was from a very good line. Now, into the bunker, come on."

"What?" She grimaced at the thought of leaving her best friend frozen in wood to save herself, not to mention Dipper who despite being treated pretty terribly by her in the past had agreed to help them, or Mabel who'd saved her previously from an infestation of angry Flabébé at the minigolf place despite her insulting the girl every step of the way. "We can't just leave him like that!" She shouted, the disgust from her earlier finds about her family fueling the fire. "And what about the people? These are our guests! _Your_ guests!"

"Pacifica, what has transpired tonight is a shame and nothing can be done. We can buy you a new Furfrou, one that's better trained and not stupid enough to rush after something clearly out if it's league." Preston stuck his hand in his breast pocket and pulled out a shiny bell, "Don't make me use this."

A shiver ran down her spine as she thought of that stupid bell, and she looked over to the guests in the hall and froze as she noticed the ghost had been watching the entire ordeal between her and her father with what looked like interest. She looked from face to face. Pawvarotti, who was there for her at every event, through every punishment, day in and day out by her side for the past 3 years, and gave his life to protect her from an unknown entity that caused every other Pokemon to flee, including her father's Dragonite. Mabel, who had shar- sharred- uh, _given_ her a taco after how horribly she'd treated her, which was more than could be said of her parents, who'd take away food if she'd even looked at them the wrong way. Dipper, who didn't need to help her family at all, given how cruel she'd been to him and his sister, but chose to and even went to far as to remind her that no matter what her family has done or how rotten her lineage, she didn't have to follow in those footsteps. Candy and Grenda, who she'd bullied long before this summer and only recently realized how mean she'd actually been to them.

Each guest that was there had trusted her family to provide a safe environment to enjoy themselves for the evening, the pokemon her parents kept around the mansion trusted them for their care, the people that'd been wronged by her family certainly didn't deserve this either. None of them did.

And her father was just going to let them all die because he didn't want to mingle with the commoners.

Finding her voice, she glared at the ghost in the middle of the room, the fires suspended just out of reach of the party guests, but still burning dangerously close, she shouted at it, "Hey Ugly! You'll change everyone back if I open the gates, right?"

"Yes of course. That is all we've wanted since the beginning." It spoke.

Preston paled, no way was she going ruin their reputation for some silly dog! "Pacifica, stop this this instant!" He started ringing the bell which made her visibly flinch and instinctively shrink down before she realized what she was doing and regained her composure, remembering all the reasons she wasn't down there with her family in the first place. "Don't you dare-"

"No, don't _you_ dare." She cut him off, taking the few steps over to the lever and placing a gloved hand on it. "A few extra party guests isn't worth the lives of my friends or any of these people!" She roared, throwing the lever down and opening the main gates in the process.

The ghost's eyes widened as the front gates parted and the townsfolk flooded into the yard with gusto. The forest that was constructed within the mansion began to recede, the burned objects and taxidermy animals regaining their condition and finding their way back to their stands. The spirit's eyes came to land on the young girl as she looked around the mansion, the people still wooden. "Hey, what gives?"

"You. You are not like the other Northwests." The entity began, the landscape going grey. "Do not be alarmed, Pacifica." The ghost said as it floated down to her level, the flames surrounding it separating into 9 small fires revealing the ghost to be none other than a ninetails, and a silver one at that. "You, after 150 years of the Northwest family ignoring my warnings were the one to fulfill my master's dying wish."

Pacifica gulped, she'd heard about ninetails and their tendency to hold grudges, it was a wonder that Dipper even managed to trap it within the silver mirror before considering it wasn't actually a ghost or a ghost type. She looked around her surrounding and found everyone frozen in time, her parents included, and she stiffened and made a note that, though still frozen, none of the people bore the same wood grain they had previously.

The Pokemon spoke up again drawing her attention back from her thoughts, "Pacifica, none of your other relatives batted an eye, nor paid any heed to our wishes. When my master died, I was rash, and attacked Nathaniel Northwest, who had indirectly murdered him. I placed a curse on your family with that bite, that even if I would perish from my actions, I would return in 150 years and destroy everything the Northwests had worked for and I wouldn't let a single one live should the gates remain closed.

"They ended my life that day." Oh. So it was a _ghost_ of a ninetails. That explained quite a bit. "My body was thrown in the ground with my master and your family ignored my hauntings for years, until I became powerful enough to impede them, at which point they resorted to spirit wards and charms to keep me away. It wasn't until the day before last that I became powerful enough to tear through them. All I wanted was peace for my master's soul so we could lay at rest."

"And yet, you knew none of this. Your parents were willing to let a hundred people die, and you didn't. At such a young age, too." It's eyes raked over the room as it spoke, "And if I heard correctly, all for your Furfrou."

The area around the Pokemon wavered with color and she heard a groan, before the click clack of her companion's claws smacking the tiles as it bounded over, growling cautiously at the Ninetails before it. They stared at one another for a moment before the dog quickly hurried on it's way to it's master, never taking it's eye off the fox and nudging it's way under Pacifica's arm as she hugged it tight.

"I believe a reward is in order." The Ninetails said, as the flames surrounding it merged into one and lay on the floor between the three. As the fires dispersed, a single Pokeball sat on the ceramic tile. "Vulpix were once abundant around this area, driven away over the years and killed on sight by your family. This one had been captured by one of the butlers just last month and had been arranged to be released for sport hunting in a few days."

The Ninetails stood up and approached the ball before nudging it with it's snout. "I believe you should keep it. As a reward, and as a _reminder_."

Pacifica picked up the pokeball which had a nasty looking X carved onto it's top plate and rubbed her fingers over the engraving. When she looked up from it, the ghost was gone and the room was back to vivid color, people hustling and bustling around the tables as if nothing had gone wrong. She caught her father's glare from across the room as he hurried one of the townsfolk out of the cider fountain and averted her gaze back to the pokeball with a frown.

"Pacifica!" The girl in question jolted when she heard her name and saw none other than Dipper running towards her. She quickly stood up and brushed herself off, petting the Pokemon beside her that had begun to pant heavily, content for the time being. "Pacifica, you did it!"

She gave a short, nervous laugh, "I guess I did." She paused with a sigh, "Not that it'll change much from here on out. The gates will probably be closed again next year."

"Yeah, well, you changed enough for one day." She furrowed her eyebrows at that, knowing that he wasn't conscious for the whole discussion with Ninetails, and couldn't possibly know anything more than the party guests. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "Who cares about next year's party? The town will remember _this_ one and _who_ let it happen. Plus I mean you did save a bunch of people's lives from an angry ghost. We'd kindof all be dead if it weren't for you."

She cracked a smile, clutching the Pokeball in her hand tightly and placing her other hand on Pawvarotti's head, "Yeah, that's true."

"Hey, guess what we're standing on."

* * *

Her punishment was confinement to her room for the next two weeks. She could only leave with the company of her Father's Houndoom and only for the bathroom.

Not that it mattered much to her.

Pacifica sat on her bed, watching her new Vulpix and her Furfrou figure out what to make of one another. Sniffing each other curiously and moving away if one or the other got too close too fast. Vulpix had seemingly decided that the Furfrou was of good company and jumped at it, biting at the styled fur under his neck and tugging on it in an attempt to play.

Pawvarotti however, was having none of it and immediately flattened the Vulpix with it's large paw, sparking a laugh from Pacifica as she picked up the struggling fox and dropped it in her lap.

"I'm gonna have to think of a name for you now." She mumbled to no one in particular as she scratched the tiny fox. Her nails hit something jagged in the pokemon's fur and she furrowed her brow, leaning closer to examine the anomaly.

The fox's back leg had stitches running though the thigh in a pattern she recognized from the traps set around the yard and Ninetails' words rang through her head. _This one had been captured by one of the butlers just last month and had been arranged to be released for sport hunting in a few days_

She smiled a bit brighter knowing that the small animal had been saved from a painful death and made a mental note to have one of the nurses they employed make sure it was healing properly.

Dipper was more right than he realized and the more she thought about it the more she realized how much she had actually done with such a small action. She changed the fire fox's whole life, afterall.

…Maybe it was time for her life to change, too.

* * *

PS. Other thoughts and extra non-essential info.

-The Vulpix's name will be Memo, courtesy of Mabel.  
-Ninetails was using Will-o-wisp and was shiny for blue flame and ghostly looks  
-Ninetails is said to hold 9 different powers in each one of it's tails, I'd imagine a ghost ninetails is more powerful, so playing off the episode where Brock doesn't want to leave the illusion created by a ninetails simply because he resembled it's old master, I let this one create a similar illusion.  
-Yes, they sortof entered the mindscape, had to tie it's powers into Gravity Falls more somehow lol and who says it's not one of the 9 powers?  
-Pawvarotti is cut and styled in plum and purple to match Pacifica's dress, with dark dark purple to match the fringe. It was kindof unimportant how Furfrou was styled but if I do more with this I'll expand upon it. She styles her Furfrou every day to match her outfits and if she doesn't it's golden to match her hair.


	4. Reverse Pines-2 GidPaz pov

**Situation** ; Reverse Pines, Pacifica and Gideon; requested by Aqua Burst 7. Ages are prolly 11

 **Notes** ; Thank you guys for the kind reviews! I have an older Pines and another Reverse Pines on the way (I found this one and the older pines after months of thinking they were lost forever, and the other REVPines was an impromptu 4 in the morning writing sesh instead of doing my homework.) Pretty short.

* * *

 **The Other Duo**

* * *

He wasn't sure _how_ exactly a Northwest had come to stay with him for the summer, but she had. Not that it was a bad thing, she was a pretty nice girl, but it was _weird_.

He wasn't used to sharing a room with anybody, let alone a girl, and he definitely wasn't used to living in an attic with a girl he met only a few days ago.

Sitting on the edge of his bed on the right side of the room, kicking his feet as he thought, Gideon reached up under his hat to scratch the top of his head with a sigh and broke the silence, effectively jarring the blonde out of her mystery novel, "Pacifica, if you have a house in Gravity Falls, what are you doin' stayin in the Mystery Shack?"

"What?" She slammed her book shut, accidentally doggy-earing the page in the process, "I thought Bud told you? My parents left for the summer on business and since they saw me hanging around with you the past couple days, kindof assumed we were friends and asked if I could stay for the next few months." She shrugged, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed to match Gideon, "I mean we're distantly related too, so that could be a factor, but that's what they told me."

He simply nodded, when he agreed to spend the summer with his father in Gravity Falls, he didn't expect to find a relative on his mother's side. She hated the town and refused to step foot in it. Never did figure out _why_.

He also didn't expect to make a friend. The girl had noticed his unfamiliar face pretty quickly in town and introduced herself, and he must've done something right since she followed him around the rest of the day pointing out different aspects of the town. Apparently she had two friends, but they were both away on vacation visiting family.

"So do I get to ask a question now?"

He looked up at her, he'd forgotten she was there for a moment. "What? Uh, I mean yeah, sure. What's yer question?"

She squinted, squishing up her face as she thought before her eyes landed on his dull truckers hat. "What's with the symbol on your hat? Does it mean something?"

Gideon promptly took his hat off and turn it around in his hands to face him. It was a red hat with a multi-colored star on the front. The points were the same red as the hat, but the center of the star was a dull orange. "This ol' thing?" He shrugged, "Just a hat from back home. Nothing special."

He tossed it to her, "Never really thought about it before ta' be honest. Think it's got some meanin' to it?"

Pacifica caught it and looked at the hat more thoroughly, it was well worn, but in good shape. She shrugged, "I dunno, I haven't seen it before and the tags been ripped off so who knows?" She threw it back to him and he put it back on, "Ever see the symbol back home in…the state that you're from?"

"Louisiana, and not that I know of." He readjusted the hat as he spoke, "Think I've been wearin' a cult hat?"

She cracked a smile, "Could be, you really shouldn't buy things if you don't know what they mean."

"You're one to talk, the pattern on your jacket is a modern version of 'n ancient symbol meaning 'death'."

She immediately looked down and grabbed the front of her jacket to see it better. "What? No way that's true." The thin black lines separating the sections of neon color on the front formed a V, reaching up from the center of the zipper to her shoulders and splitting the bright pink from the teal of the jacket. The sleeves were purple and it had yellow lined pockets. She looked up from it with a scoff, "Oh _haha_."

"Heheh, well it _could_ for all we know. Where'd you find a relic like _that_ , anyway? I thought they stopped selling them before we were born."

"They did, it's my moms. I get a lot of hand-me-downs. Not sure if you'd noticed but we aren't exactly middle-class."

Gideon smiled, "Well what d'ya know, neither are we. Guess neither sides of the family did much good in the ways a money, huh?"

"Guess not..." Pacifica frowned, At the end of the summer she wasn't even sure she'd still have a house. The only reason they even had their property was because Nathaniel Northwest, village idiot as he was, was one of the original settlers of Gravity Falls. If it weren't for that they'd have been forced to move long ago.

She started kicking her feet again at the awkward silence created, neither kid knew what to talk about, and she started looking around the attic. It was homey, no leaks, the wood had a nice sheen to it with splinters jutting out here and there. Her side of the room was barren, she hadn't really unpacked since she was dropped off earlier, just made her bed and started reading. Gideon's side of the room on the otherhand, was flashy, popsicle stick crafts, a few red scarves adorned for decoration, some southern clothes, a..cage? Did he have some sort of pet?

She was about to ask about it when Gideon spoke up, "Do ya wanna go outside? The woods here sure are gorgeous this time a year. And a think my dad wanted me to hang up some signs out there or somethin. I- I mean, if you ain't squeamish about that sorta stuff, bein a girl and a-"

"What's being a girl got to do with it?" Pacifica interrupted, jumping at the opportunity to go outside and forgetting all about the maybe-maybe not- pet, "I've always been one for hikes and stuff. Used to take the family dog all the time. Never cost nothin, ya know?" Hopping off the bed she ran tot he door and turned to look at him, "C'mon let's go. And who knows? Maybe we might find something cool."


End file.
